The Love Story
by Meryl Lee
Summary: Before there was Naruto there were his parents. This is a story about the woman that loved the Fourth Hokage. This story leads up to the start of Naruto the series. rated for one curse word and some lime content


_Summary: Before there was Naruto there were his parents. This is a story about the woman that loved the Fourth Hokage. This story leads up to the start of Naruto the series. _

**The Love Story**

_Uzumaki Arashi, Hokage and the woman he loves. The story told. _

Uzumaki Arashi.

He's the love of my life. It started as nothing in the beginning. But in the beginning everything starts off as nothing. I don't think I'll be able to forget the first time I laid my eyes on him. It's not something I want to forget or remember? I can't seem to think when I'm with him.

He had that cocky grin on his face and perfect shining whites. A huge smile for when he was thinking he was on top of the world. No one can smile quite like him. I was on my way to the academy to help with the usual teaching.

I had recently moved back to Konoha Village after some ugliness with my travels. I have no regrets on my journey. I returned back to the village in order to live the rest of my days in peace. I thought that maybe I could even get married and have a kid or two. It was something that all little girls dreamed about. Including me.

After all the ugliness I had been through I thought it would be better to live the normal life. I was strong enough to protect myself but not strong enough to have to risk my life for others. I didn't have important people anymore.

My name is Orihime. In the crazy days I didn't let my hair grow very long. It seemed it was always in the way when I fought. Now a days I let my hair grow out. I figured the best way to be maternal was to grow my hair. My eyes are light blue. I guess it makes me look like the typical beauty. You must wonder what level ninja I am. Well, I'm higher than a Chunnin but not strong enough to beat a Jounin. But I guess if we were to rank people I'd say I'm a special Chuunin.

I don't know much about my past or the future but I know that the present is precious. Anyway, as I was walking to the school I saw a young man in his mid twenties or late twenties smiling at a group of girls.

I had heard that a new Hokage had been chosen by Sandaime. The ceremony was to take place in a month. What was his name again? Uzumaki Arashi, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Right, now I remember.

I had heard from the other teachers at the academy that he was a loser, a dropout, according to one of the older teachers. But Arashi had surprised everyone by becoming the Hokage.

Arashi had looked at me directly and I felt myself looking into his eyes as well. How familiar those eyes seemed to be. Kindness and strength seemed to radiate out of those beautiful blue orbs. At the time I just thought he had really pretty eyes for a guy that is. I only paused for a moment and offered him a slight smile and nodded.

I acknowledged him but wasn't interested in him like those other girls.

I turned away from him. Slightly despaired but just went on my way. I had been walking about a block and realized that I was almost at the school when I saw a yellow flash before me.

"Yo." He gave me a slight salute.

I just looked at him and thought what a cocky grin he has. I remembered that he was the future Hokage and so I decided to treat him as politely as I could.

"Good Afternoon Hokage-sama." I bowed slightly to him.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not the Hokage yet. Wait a minute how do you know who I am?" He was pointing at himself slightly.

"Everyone knows about the future Hokage. I look forward in helping you in anyway way possible." I was polite and made sure to use Keigo (polite language).

"You don't have to be so polite when it's just the two of us. You look very familiar." He stood there with his hand under his proud chin. Damn he looked really cocky. It took everything in my body to not sneer at him. He put his hand in his fist as in recognition. "Ah I remember now. You must be Orihime the new teacher at the academy."

"That's correct. My name is Orihime. Nice to meet you." I bowed once again.

"Hey didn't I say you don't have to be that polite when it's the two of us?" He bowed slightly to look me in the face. That bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him slightly.

"Ok I'll try to remember that Hok-Arashi-san."

There was an awkward pause for a moment. I didn't think much of it. I thought it was his job to know all the teachers at the school and so at the time I just thought he was just getting to know me. Later when I look back and I realized that he had been looking at me intently. I caught him staring at me and I was confused at the time.

"Oh I was thinking if you wanted maybe we could go get some ramen sometime. You haven't been to the village in a while right? I'm sure I could show you around. A lot of things have changed." He had his hand behind his head. He looked so shy. Again I didn't think anything of it at the time.

"That would be nice but I'm sure your fan club would get really angry." I said it in a matter of fact way and just walked past him. "See you…" I didn't turn around to see the stunned look on his face.

He came back to me again. "Wait a minute." He had his hands in front of him stopping me. "What fan club?"

I looked at him. "Look you're probably a great guy being Hokage and all but I'm just not interested." I don't know what made me say it but I really wasn't interested at the time.

"Where did that come from? It's just ramen. And don't avoid the question." He looked almost annoyed. But still there was a smugness about him that pissed me off.

"Look Arashi-san I have to go or I'll be late." I really was going to be late. It was the first week too!

"Come meet me at Ichiraku then I'll let you go." He was so damn persistent. I almost thought about saying yes but I couldn't.

"I'm really busy. I have a lot of paper work to do."

"Not as much as I do. But I still make time to take out a beautiful lady." Damn his smugness. I felt a little warmth rise to my face. He just smiled knowing that he made me blush.

"Ok I'll meet you there. Now please let me pass." I was trying to be angry but I could tell he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Of course." He had his arms held out pointing me in the school's direction.

That was the first time I had laid my eyes on him. I was sitting at my desk and I tried not to think about anything. I hardly thought about anything that happened in the past because it was just unpleasant. Then as I was sitting there thinking about nothing I realized that that stupid guy didn't pick a time to meet. What an idiot. Oh well that meant that I wasn't going to go. I was relieved. I was just relieved.

I looked outside of the window. There were a bunch of kids playing some ninja game. Those kids were sure bright. At that moment I wanted to have a little version of me to hold in my arms. I would spoil them so badly and make sure they were happy all the time. Some parent I would make right? I smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling about?" It was the yellow flash again. This time he scared the life out of me. I stepped back in shock.

"Don't do that to me!" I held my hand to my heart. He just smiled at me that smile once more.

"Sorry. But I really wanted to see your pretty face smile." He had a way with words he did. "A real smile that is."

I looked at him for a moment. Then I looked outside of the window. "Those kids. I was thinking about those kids. It's a nice future that's all."

I could tell he was staring at me. I didn't look at him. He sure was annoying sometimes. Although I wasn't a ninja at his level I was still a ninja and I tried to hide any expression on my face. I hoped he couldn't read it at that moment.

"Hey you know I just realized as I was heading to the training area that I hadn't told you what time we're supposed to meet."

"Oh?" I pretended to be surprised as well. "That's right. What would I have done if you hadn't told me the time? Why I might just have waited there forever like a fool."

"Hm…You wouldn't have waited. You wouldn't show up at all. Then I would have to come back to the academy just to see you again. Not saying that I mind coming here and seeing you but still it's a hassle none the less. A future Hokage is a busy person you know. You should be lucky that I even have time to have dinner with you." He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He sure did look cocky. What I wouldn't do to wipe off the lazy grin on his face.

What was wrong with me? Did I like him? Or did I hate him? At the time I decided that I just hate smugness. To be honest I still hate smugness. Something about it just makes me angry.

"Well Arashi-san I just found out I'm very busy tonight."

He unfolded his arms and looked at me slightly surprised. "What? You're busy?"

"That's right. You forgot to ask if I was busy tonight. And it turns out that I have a prior engagement to attend to. Well another time maybe ok?" I went over to my desk and gathered up some papers and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait a minute." This time he was just running towards me normally. "You're busy? Doing what?"

He's the type of man that would assume you'd drop anything and everything to be with him. See what I mean by hating his smugness? I reveled in the small victory.

"I have to wash my hair tonight." I shrugged slightly. All the time remaining as if this was a normal thing for me. To be honest I never had anyone ask me to a real date before. When that thought crossed my mind I was startled in my mind for a moment. Yes I really did have to wash my hair. It grew so long and now I have to take care of it. That's why I used to leave it cut. But again I was aiming for the maternal look.

His face looked down. "You have to wash your hair?"

"Yes I am very busy. Now please excuse me Hokage-sama." I left the room and started to go back to my apartment.

Days of laziness that's what I thought about when I was walking. Remembering when I was still a kid. They didn't have anything to worry about and they didn't know anything so it made their life just the more sweeter. I thought about laziness and my mind thought of Arashi, the Hokage.

I guess I was too hard on him but I couldn't help it. I just really hated that type of personality. He most likely didn't care about anyone but himself. I hated that type of person. But that couldn't be right? I mean he was going to be the Hokage and the whole village seemed to have accepted that fact. That meant that he mustn't be all bad right?

Well still…

I felt a certain someone watching my every move. I knew it must be someone from my past. But I didn't know that they would find me at all. I was so careful to end my past but I guess it's not meant to be. I wonder if Arashi knows about my past. I had requested to live in Konoha once again with the Sandaime not with Yondaime.

I paused for a moment. "If we're going to fight meet me at the Shinomori entrance gates." Ah yes the Chuunin exam arena. Not good memories but not bad either.

I ran as fast as I could to Shinomori. When I got there I saw him again. That irritating man. What was he doing here? He wasn't going to fight my battle. I would never be that weak female again. I hated that time in my life. That's why I trained to be strong.

"Get the fuck out of here." I looked really angry and I had the intent to kill the person that was after me. I didn't want to but I really wanted to end my past days.

"Whoa." He looked surprised. "Aren't you over doing it? You're the one that told me to come here."

I relaxed my stance slightly. "Oh so you were the one following me."

"That's right. I had to make sure you were fine. And it looks like it's not that important to wash your hair if you have the time to come here to fight whoever that might have been after you." His face turned serious. "Who is after you?"

I turned away. I didn't want to be that weak girl again. "It's none of your business."

"Of course it's none of MY business but it's the business of this Hokage-sama." He pointed at himself. Strangely he didn't seem as overly confident as usual. He seemed like he wanted to help me.

Hokage, it meant putting everyone before yourself. While I was thinking that he had asked me a question. I didn't seem to hear it. I was spaced out for a moment.

"What was that?"

His hand under his chin again. "I didn't think that my charms would get to you too!" I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I was asking you as the Hokage to tell me who is after you. We must deal with this right away."

I walked past him. "It's none of your business. You're not the Hokage yet." He looked hurt for a moment. I instantly regretted my words. "Besides if it becomes a problem I'll leave. You don't have to burden yourself." That look in his eyes. So determined. I'll never forget.

And that was the last I saw of Arashi for a long time. After that first meeting he seemed to get the idea that I wasn't interested in him in that way. When I thought about having kids and knew that I had to have a father for my child I just kicked myself. I really hated that part of having a kid. The sperm part that is. Who would want to be the father of my child? Hell, I wasn't even all too sure if I was able to have kids. I never thought about it, but I knew that I wanted kids all the same.

Something about completing the ideal dream that I always had in my mind. A family. A real family that's what I always wanted. A family I could call my own.

As I was saying I hardly saw Arashi. I would see him come to the academy with Sandaime from time to time. But he hardly cast me a glance my way. And he had called me beautiful. Was that just a lie? I had been called beautiful before but Arashi's words seemed to stick in my mind. But I knew what type of guy he was already.

What was wrong with me? I had been the one to reject him so why was I regretting it? Who am I kidding? He was a handsome, young Hokage and he could have any woman in the village. Any woman would be a fool to not want him. I guess I am a fool.

I was lying in my bed at night. I couldn't sleep. I wonder does he think about me? But he hardly knows me. There's something so familiar about him. I wonder what he's doing now.

"Uzumaki Arashi, the future's Hokage of the fourth generation. I am pleased to announce my retirement and I hereby acknowledge Uzumaki Arashi as my successor."

Everyone in the village was standing below watching the ceremony. It was a huge ceremony. It was like a holiday celebration. Everyone was happy and getting drunk all at the same time. I'm sure that the Hokage had no time to think about me at all. Again, why would he? Why would he think about a girl that rejected him so coldly?

It's my fault. But that's how I am. It's always my fault. I walked away before the entire ceremony was finished. Someone from the academy asked where I was going. I told them I had a headache and was heading back to my apartment.

The truth was I couldn't stand there and watch the happiness around me. I wondered to a secret area of Konoha. Very few people knew of its existence. This was where I used to come to with my team. I had only lived at the village for over six weeks. I was beginning to like the idea of waking up with nothing after me. I liked having a pillow and I loved having those little kids smile back at me. I love my life even if I would never have a child.

My students they would be enough for me. Heck they'd be more than enough. When I was thinking about my students again I felt a light breeze coming from behind me. Once again it was the familiar yellow flash. But I hadn't seen it in a while. I guess I missed it? But how could that be? I only had that one encounter that one day and that was almost a month ago.

I laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Let him come if he wanted. I would be ready for whatever he threw at me. Wasn't that one of the ninja codes? To be ready at all times.

"Why did you leave early?" He sounded like a kid that had been disappointed. He took a seat next to me. Too close if you asked me.

"It not my type of thing." I turned my head to look at him. "What about you? Shouldn't you be there? You're the man they're celebrating."

He shook his head slightly. "It's not my type of thing either. I used one of jutsu's and have someone filling in for me."

I sat up. I wanted to really look at him. "How do I know this isn't some sort of illusion right now?" I held out my hand to touch him. I was one of the best Genjustu detectors of my class back in school. He took my hand in his.

"I would never use any jutsu on you. You told me not to, remember?" I looked down at him holding my hand. He wasn't wearing the standard issue ninja gloves. His hands were soft. I thought back to the first time we met.

One even after another. Finally I remembered when he snuck up on me with his yellow flash and I told him not to do it. Now I remembered. But I didn't think he would take me so seriously.

"Oh that." That was all I managed to say. I realized that he was staring at me. I looked away at him. I only took a glance at him; I hadn't realized that he was wearing the cape that came along with being Hokage. He did look very good in it.

"You look good in the Hokage uniform." I was using keigo once again.

"I told you, you don't have to use keigo when it's just the two of us. It's the two of us isn't it?" He was so gentle with me.

His hand was still holding mine. I looked at my hand in his hand. It was a nice feeling. This man probably the strongest ninja in all of Konoha and quite possible all of the countries was holding my hand. He had chosen me of all the woman in the village. He could have any woman he wanted. I thought about it more.

Maybe he was just doing this for the sport. You can never tell with this type of person. Although he had formally taken the role of Hokage it didn't mean that his personality changed. I took my hand away from his and turned my back away from him.

I had been hurt too many times by this type of man. It just made me angry. "You don't have to hold my hand to tell me that this isn't a genjutsu."

He noticed my immediate change to anger. "What did I do? Why are you angry?"

"Just leave me alone."

"You don't trust me is that it?"

"No, that's not it. Like I told you before, I'm not interested."

"You should trust me. I am the Hokage after all."

"Yes, I know that Hokage-sama."

"Hey there you go with that polite speech. It's so annoying!" He brought a hand up to comb through his blond hair.

"Orihime. Trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I will protect you."

He was holding my shoulders and looking at me so sweetly. I knew that he wanted to kiss me there at the romantic field and all but I couldn't help myself. I laughed. I laughed really, really hard and long. I laughed for a long time until my stomach really seemed to hurt. I had stomach problems.

"Oi Orihime? What's wrong with you?" He knew perfectly well that I was laughing at him. Even when he was asking me that question I could tell he was annoyed with me. But still I had to wipe the tears away from eyes. Other men have told me that and all the same I would laugh at them. I would laugh a long time and it seemed like I would never get tired of this laugh.

"What's so funny anyway?" He had his back to me and his arms crossed. Arashi looked like a disappointed child. He's so immature at times. Hard to believe that he was the Hokage.

"Arashi haha I can't help it. Haha it's just so funny every time I hear that line." I had leaned onto his back slightly for support from all the laughing. "Do you think you're the first man to say that to me?"

He sat there silent for a moment. "I guess I wouldn't be." He turned around and took me in his arms. "Orihime. I know about your past and I'm here for you, as the Hokage and as Arashi."

When he was holding me tightly in his arms I stopped laughing instantly. He was warm. His hold on me was tight but not too tight. At that moment I took his words seriously. I looked up slightly at him.

There we were looking at each other. It seemed like the perfect time to kiss each other but we didn't because it was now his turn to laugh at me.

"Hahahaha I can't believe that line worked with you! You should see your face." He was clutching his stomach and rolling slightly on the ground. Damn Arashi, he could be so annoying sometimes.

"Baka." I punched him slightly as he sat up. He moved slightly. Then he brought up his arm to hold me by the shoulders.

"You're the one." He said. "You're the one." He said it again. I didn't know what he was talking about at the time.

Maybe it was the fact that we looked a lot a like that made us such a beautiful couple but we really did look perfect for each other. His hair was a brighter blonde and his blue eyes were a darker blue. My hair was a lighter blonde and my eyes a lighter blue. We looked really good together.

After that crazy afternoon together on the field we became close. We became really close.

He was always there for me. And since I was already happy at the village he made me even happier. He was so devoted to me. When he called me Ohime one day at that moment I realized that he was the man for me. He was the love of my life and I would never let him go.

I remember the first time that Arashi told me he loved me. It was a lazy afternoon and he was using his shadow clone so he could play hooky. I think a lot of people knew that he was skipping his work but they didn't seem to mind. He was so happy and that's what seemed to matter.

We were sitting outside a sweet shop sipping our tea. He took a sip and then without looking at me said the three important words.

"I love you."

He then took another sip and went on as if nothing happened at all. When I think back to those times I realized he must have been scared to say those words. The strongest ninja in the village was afraid to say those words. When he said those words I just looked at him in shock for a long moment. I took my hand in his and he just smiled slightly. We stayed like that just holding hands.

The store keeper, an old lady came in with more sweets for the both of us. "Here you go Hokage-sama." We both let our hands go. The old lady exchanged some kind words with Arashi. He just smiled politely as a good Hokage. When she finally left us I took another sweet in my mouth. My mouth was full but I murmured those words to him.

"I love you too, Arashi."

He just looked at me with a slightly smile and from then on it seemed so natural to say those words to each other.

He told me a million times that he loved me and I told him a million and one times that I loved him. We were in love.

It was almost like we were teenagers. People told us to get a room or better yet get married so we wouldn't be all over each other like we were.

Whenever Arashi brought up the idea of getting married I would always change the subject. To be honest I didn't think that I was worthy of him. Not many people knew that he and I were in love with each other. Only the Jounins and some special Chuunins knew we were together. No one at the school said anything but I was sure some of them knew that Arashi and I had something.

When he was seated next to me in the meeting hall where we assign missions his leg would always be out stretched and always touching mine. The first time he did that I looked at him and then his leg. He insisted that he was sore and needed to stretch his leg out. I wasn't going to back down and let him rest his leg next to mine. I loved it. He was always so warm, his hands, his face, and most of all, his smile.

I used to think that his smile was so smug and annoying but now it was the smile that helped me get through the tough times. That smile that inspired me to take some time to take up my training. He always insisted that I had the potential to become a full Jounin.

There were times when he supervised my training as well. At first I was so star struck. He was a huge celebrity in the village and even in the countries. Everyone recognized him and he was the one supervising my training.

One day we were practicing with each other. He's incredibly fast. I knew that he wasn't at all serious with me or I'd get injured. He threw kunais and he was missing me on purpose. Although I'd like to think of myself as being one of the stronger females of the village I was still no Jounin.

Even when Arashi encouraged me to try my best and he always believed in me I don't think I could. I honestly don't think I have what it takes to be a Jounin. But he always believed in me just another thing that I loved about him.

We had ventured very far almost to the border of the Rock Country. We hadn't planned on going so far away but it happened. I knew it was foolish but I knew I had to protect him because he was the Hokage. I don't know what he was thinking.

When it appeared that we were lost there were about 50 ninjas surrounding us. They were all around the trees and they had the Rock Country head protector but the symbol was crossed out. They had their kunais ready and aimed for Arashi and I. For a moment I let myself be surprised and then I retained myself and got myself ready the fight.

Arashi had taken my hand and squeezed it for a moment and I knew that everything was going to be ok.

The unexpected happened. The 50 ninjas created shadow clones of themselves and now there were probably about a hundred of them. I looked at Arashi for a moment. He didn't even look at me. His brows were brought together like when he's ever in deep thought. That serious look didn't really suit him. If someone saw him with that serious look they would assume that he was one serious person.

"Don't blink or you're going to miss it."

That's all he said to me. Of course I blinked. And it was over. I had seen his Yellow Flash before but I had never seen it like this before. But I had still missed it.

He had finished all of them. With a hand signal we both ran as fast as we could. When we got back to the village the elders were quite angry with Arashi. They knew about the dangerous encounter we had. How? But they still knew what we had been through.

From then on Arashi was always extra careful to use his better clone technique to play hooky. But I knew it was my fault and I told him not to see me but he just came back to me no matter what. After that incident in the forest with the ninjas I started to really understand that he was really powerful. He was strong in more ways then one.

I watched him sitting there lazily watching me train. I didn't deserve his time but he always made time for me. We were training together and I don't know if I got any stronger. I convinced myself that there was no more room for me to grow but he pushed me harder.

But then one day I noticed that his hand had trailed down too low and I thought to myself a pervert is still a pervert. Just like Jiraiya-sama his sensei. Perverts, they were all perverts.

I met Jiraiya-sama shortly after Arashi was made into Hokage.

I was walking towards Arashi's favorite meeting place in the Hokage building. The door was slightly ajar and I knew I shouldn't but I tried to listen carefully.

"You love her don't you?" It was Jiraiya-sama's voice.

"I love her."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and get married and have some kids already."

"I don't know. She's the one that always changes the subject when it comes to it." He sounded frustrated. Was I really that bad?

"Maybe she's afraid of the wedding night. After all you are Konoha's Yellow Flash; it's a frightening thing you know."

"Haha she's not afraid of that." I could tell he was blushing. I was blushing too. Curse that perverted frog hermit.

"Ohhhh? I didn't know you had it in you! What does she look like?" I could picture Jiraiya-sama nudging him for details. "How was it?"

I froze for a moment. Arashi wasn't the type to talk right? I hope not.

"Ah sensei would you knock that off."

"You are my student Arashi. I'm proud of you, do you know that?"

It was getting so heart warming in there. I silently got out of there. I don't think I was detected. Damn I guess there was still room for me to grow stronger. I went back where I came from and then came down the hall again. This time I made myself noticeable.

"Hokage-sama?" I called out to him. I knew that he was in the room.

"Hokage-sama?" I knocked on the door.

"You can come in Hi-Orihime." He was about to call me my nickname. It's embarrassing in front of other people.

"Hokage-sama. Oh Jiraiya-sama nice to meet you. My name is Orihime." I bowed slightly.

"Oh? Orihime is it? You're so beautiful!" He ran up to me and carefully examined my face. "You're perfect! I'm going to write a thousand stories based on your beauty. I will write about you even in my dreams."

I just smiled nervously at him. What was I supposed to do? He was a legendary ninja after all. "I see why you were keeping her all to yourself Arashi." He blushed, Arashi was blushing.

"You're making me blush Jiraiya-sama." I brought up a hand to my face. I didn't notice that he had pulled out a notebook and started writing madly. "You're perfect! I have to take notes and I'll start writing the first draft."

"Ah sure do what you like Jiraiya-sama." I just laughed nervously. I didn't like the attention very much, but hey he was Arashi's sensei so he couldn't be all bad-- A hand was on my butt!

I looked down at the foreign hand and slapped the offender immediately. The ero sennin went flying half way across the room. I didn't know I had become that much stronger.

"You ero sennin!" I yelled at him, my face was all red. I looked at Arashi who was having a chuckle at the whole incident. "I'm glad someone is having a good time!"

Arashi just walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Sensei's not so bad. He's harmless really. But I like that nickname you thought of ero sennin. Maybe I should call him that."

When the ero sennin stood up his face was messed up but he still looked ready to offend. "Don't you do that again!" I said loudly and rudely.

"Hai, hai." He replied. "One hai is enough!" I yelled back at him.

"Arashi you sure know how to pick the tough ones." With that said he left the room. And that's what started the whole Icha Icha series. I had read the first dedication page. It has the initials A.O meaning me and Arashi. Like it or not I was the inspiration for the characters in Icha Icha. Embarrassed but flattered at the same time.

"Hey Orihime there's something I've been meaning to talk about with you." I pretended to be surprised. "What's that?"

"You should know." That look in his eyes.

I stayed over at his house like the many times that I did. Lying in his bed I somehow felt it was wrong. It wasn't the first time I was in his bed so why now did it feel wrong? Everything seemed so out of place. I don't know. I hate those words, 'I don't know.'

I watched his blond hair across the pillow. His face completely relaxed. He is so beautiful, that's what I thought of when I saw him like that. He really was amazing.

I remember the first time I slept over. It was definitely a night to remember. He was so giving and gentle. His kisses were always so warm and gentle. But not that night. It was a special night. We both had fun let's leave it at that. But hey don't you think sex is a weird thing? That was the first time he asked me to sleep over. I thought about refusing but something about him. But there were something so vulnerable about him, maybe it was because he was naked under those thin sheets, or maybe it was because in reality Arashi is a lonely person.

I stayed over that night. But I hardly slept at all. I laid there next to him wide awake. I could tell by his even breathing that he had fallen asleep a long time already. What kind of Hokage slept so heavily? I sighed to myself. I closed my eyes.

Eventually I learned to fall asleep in Arashi's arms and found it was a warm and comfortable place. Did I feel like I belong there? To be comfortable means to belong.

Yes, I felt like I belonged with him. But the matter of deserving him was a different part all together.

To the present where I was having a hard time sleeping. I often watched him when he slept. I was always the second one to fall asleep. That's how it always was. I just like to watch him when he doesn't know. Usually when he's awake he's too aware of people looking at them. Even though I am his lover I find it hard to stare at him directly when he's awake. When he's asleep I can stare at him all I want without him staring back at me.

When he's asleep he doesn't ask me what or why. I leaned in and kissed him on the head. He stirred slightly but he drew me into his arms.

"Ohime-chan we shouldn't what if someone sees us?" He was sleep talking. He sure is a pervert even when he sleeps. But that's one of the bizarre reasons I love him.

"Ohime-chan that feels really good." I look up at him to make sure he's sleeping. Yup, sleeping like a baby as usual. I guess being Hokage was taking a toll on him. I smiled slightly. I should wake him up and make his dream come true but I won't because I know he's got to get up early.

"Ohime-chan!" He calls out my name in that way. He seems really happy in that dream. I wake him up with a kiss. It could be a nightmare after all right? I kiss him and call out his name. "Arashi. Wake up. You were dreaming."

He opens his eyes. Even in the dark I could see that his eyes were really blue. "I was?"

"Yup, you were calling out some other girl's name too."

"What?" He looked like a deer caught in a trap. "I wasn't! I was dreaming about how you wanted to go and then…" He stopped himself from finishing his thought.

"You're really amazing to be even a pervert in your sleep! I bet ero sennin would be proud of you!" I smiled at him. He kissed me deeply.

After it was over I rolled onto my back and held onto his hand. "I wish you were here all the time." He nudged his head into my neck. I froze realizing the power of his words.

"Arashi." I brought my hands to the sides of his face. I tried to bring his face to look at me but he remained there. I knew that something was wrong when he didn't want to look at me. "Arashi look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want to marry me that's why." Once again he was acting like a child, the same as the ones I taught at the school.

"Who said that?" I brought him up to look at me.

"Well it's just every time I bring up the subject of marriage you always change the subject."

"I don't."

"You've done it 34 times in a row."

"You were counting?" I was amazed. I guess it was more important than he let on. "Why were you counting?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to marry you." He was starting to get angry. "I love you. You love me right?"

"Of course I love you." I stroked his hair slightly. "You're the love of my life." Those words were so earnest but so true. His eyes widened slightly and he smiled at me.

"You're the love of my life." Those words never sounded so perfect.

I kissed him. When he broke off he sounded so alive and happy. "Then let's get married tomorrow or today since it's dawn and all."

"Arashi? You want to marry me?" I was surprised. Why would he want to marry me? Again he could have anyone he wanted. But the words he said to me earlier I don't think I could discard them so easily.

"You're such an idiot. You're the only one I want." He kissed me gently. "I don't want anyone else." He kissed me again and again. He wanted to do more but I stopped him. "You have to get up in a few hours. It's better you go to sleep." He took my hand in his.

"For once let me do what I want to, not what I have to." He kissed me again. We made love once again. This time it was so perfect.

We slept for an hour and he then got up. He had an early meeting as usual. I watched him get out of bed. He's so incredible, even when he's wearing nothing. He turned around because he sensed that I was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." This time I just let myself stare at him. Maybe I'd tell him my secret. "You know I stare at you when you're sleeping right?"

He turned around and looked at me. "I know. I do it too." I was very surprised. How did he know? And he did it too? But I was sure I was the last one to fall asleep.

"How? Ohime-chan I'm the Hokage although I'm a very naked Hokage right now." He pulled on his boxers and then his pants. A mischievous smile on his face.

"You know what I'm thinking when I watch you sleep?" He pulled over a shirt. "What?"

"I just think when you're sleeping I can watch you and you won't ask what or why." He pulled on his flak jacket. Arashi took a seat next to me. He stroked my long blonde hair. "I think the same thing Ohime-chan." He kissed me lightly on the head. "Well I have to go now. I'll see you later today."

He was about to open the door but I ran up to him and held him tightly from behind. I held onto him tightly. I didn't care if I was naked or not but I just wanted to hold onto him. It felt like I was losing him or something.

It was strange to feel like I was losing him when I just got him. I said what I was thinking. "I feel like I'm losing you. You seem so far away from me." He turned around and looked down at me. "How can a husband be far from his wife?" He stroked my hair and kissed me.

When he broke off from the kiss he smiled. "Now you better get dressed or I'll be late for the meeting. Then what kind of Hokage would I be?" I smiled at his mischief. He always seemed to know what to say to make me smile. I brought up his white cape. "Don't forget the cape, hubby." He paused for a moment and looked at me. Surprise across his eyes. I had never called him an affectionate nickname before. "I won't forget Ohime-chan." He kissed me once again and was out the door.

I watched him from the window. He looked up and waved at me. I waved back. I blew a kiss at him and he made a motion to catch it and save it for later. This man wants to marry me. He wants me to have his kids? Wait a minute!

The whole time I've been in love with Arashi I hadn't even asked if he wanted kids. All this time I've been avoiding the whole issue of marriage that I missed out on the big picture. I definitely wanted kids of my own.

I decided that I would spend less time in my mind and spend more time with Arashi, hubby.

Later that day he came by the school and seemed really pissed off. He told me to follow him. I was busy. I still hadn't planned the week's lesson but the look on Arashi's face made me follow him.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

I brought up my hand to touch him on the cheek. "Of course I do." He took my hand away from his face.

"You understand that as the Hokage's wife you'll be faced under many pressures and dangers. I can't promise you'll be safe as my wife. And that hurts me to know that I might not be able to protect you all the time." I brought him in my arms. This was the only way I knew how to console him.

"Let me ask you something. Do you want to have kids?" He looked up at me. "I love kids but if you can't have kids that's fine too." I felt a vein pop out of my head. "That's not the question."

"Well I would love to have kids. But if you can't I'm fine with that." There he said it again assuming that I can't have kids. "Why do you think I can't have kids?"

He looked at me. "Because you haven't gotten pregnant or anything." I just looked at him lamely. "You just assumed?" This time I did punch him in the head. "Idiot."

"Of course I can have kids. At least I think I can." I paused for a moment and thought about it for a moment. "Anyway maybe it's best if we got married and see what happens after that." He looked at me with the biggest smile on his face. Not that usual happy smile but a real genuine happy smile. He was so happy he cried and I cried with him too.

He carried me all the way to the courthouse. We were getting married, albeit it wasn't a fancy wedding or anything but still we were getting married.

"That'll show those stuffy elders." I looked at him strangely. He told me about the meeting he had earlier that morning that caused him to have a bad mood. He told me that they were worried about his immoral behavior in other words they disapproved of premarital sex that is. "That must have been so embarrassing for you." I could tell his face was red when he talked about it.

Although he's a pervert he's still a shy one. I love that.

We got married. Not many people were told of the union. It really wasn't anyone's business I guess. Some gifts came to Arashi's house. Jiraiya gave Arashi the first edition and autographed book of Icha Icha Paradise. I took that from Arashi and threw it in the trash but later I caught him going to the trash to save it. He claimed it was for sentimental value. I caught him reading it a few times. Well I thought it was ok since the book was mostly about me and him. Other gifts came too. Kakashi, Arashi's student sent flowers.

Everything seemed to be perfect.

One normal day, I wouldn't say it was the most peaceful but thankfully many of our ninjas were able to keep the battles out of our village. Things seemed to be at peace for a while.

I saw him from a distance. He was surrounded by beautiful young girls as usual. When I really look at him I do see a handsome man and a man that has a promising future. I guess any woman would want that. What was I supposed to do? I smooth my vest and walked past him.

Let him see me for all I care. I don't care what he does with his spare time. What does it matter what he does anyway?

Today was my day off. Truthfully I wanted to see him. But I don't think I can handle any of this.

He turned and he saw me. We made eye contact. Those piercing eyes met mine and I just turned away as if I was disgusted with him.

I didn't turn back even though it was very tempting. To be honest I didn't care that much about the whole thing. Yeah I know I said that I wanted children but this surely isn't the way.

When I was out of the core area and I was sitting against a wooden wall I let out a huge sigh. I guess I needed my sleep. Maybe I should go back to my apartment. Why did I come out? Oh right for whoever.

"Orihime what are you doing at a place like this?" He was looking at me upside down with his usual outlandish ways. He was standing on the wooden wall. Who is he trying to impress?

"Oh what is it Hokage-sama?" I stood up straight and spoke properly to him, although I did spit out his title to him.

That look on his face. He must know that I'm mad at him. When I get mad which is rare, I speak properly to him.

"Ohime-chan why are you mad at me?" He looked at me with his cute smile as always with his hands stretched out. Some Hokage.

"I'm not mad at you Hokage-sama. Why would I be mad at you?" I bowed to him. "Please excuse me."

"I wonder why you would be." He had his hand under his chin. Then a thought hit him, his fisted hand hit his other free hand. "Oh it's because I was talking to other girls is that it?"

I was silent. He wasn't Hokage for nothing. How could he read me so easily?

"Oh that's it isn't it?"

I was silent for another few seconds. "That's not it at all." I half yelled at him.

His warm arms encircled me gently within seconds of what I had said to him. He was holding me from behind and had buried his face into my cheek.

"When it comes down to it. You're the only one I want to come home to."

When he said those words to me I knew that I had nothing to worry about. He was the only one that ever saw the real me and I'd like to believe that I was only one that ever saw the real him.

Things were going well; until the day I got pregnant. I was teaching my class when I felt very dizzy and I had fainted. I was taken to the hospital and was examined and was told that I was pregnant. I sat there soaking in the news. The doctor asked me who the father was but I just ignored him.

A few hours later Arashi came running down the hall I could hear him making a ruckus. "Hokage-sama!" I heard that coming from many people outside my room. He barged into the room. It was about eight at night and people had left for the night.

"Arashi?"

"Orihime are you ok? I heard that you fainted in class today." He took his hand in mine.

"I'm fine. It's nothing really." Just then the doctor from earlier came in. He looked at me and then at Arashi. The doctor was surprised, he gave us a knowing smile and left after he checked my chart.

"What was that about?" Arashi sure was suspicious of people.

"I'm pregnant."

Arashi blinked a few times. Then he squinted his eyes for a moment. Almost as if in his mind the whole scene was playing in slow motion for him. "Arashi?"

He smiled that big silly smile of his once again. This was the second time that he smiled so brightly for me. "We're going to have a baby?" I smiled and nodded. He kissed me gently and held me close.

"Am I hurting you?" He was worried about that? "No. Arashi I've been worse. I'm sure I can survive a hug from the father of my child." He paused for a long moment with a big smile on his face.

"Say it again." I furrowed my brow. "Say what?"

"Just what you said a second ago."

"The father of my child?"

"Yeah. Say it."

I said it for him many times. He just laughed in happiness. I think he was about to cry too. But I made fun of him the last time he cried and he always tried to pretend that something was in his eye or something. We both cried that night because we were going to be parents.

During the next few months I had to wrap up some lose ends. I had taken maternity leave from teaching. I would miss those little kids but I would be too busy with my own child. 'Own child' how foreign those words.

Arashi always came home earlier from his duties and he always made sure to spend the mornings with me. Even went as far as to use his jutsu he developed to go in his place for the meetings. When the elders caught on to his game he was forced to go to them. I asked him why he didn't leave a clone with me.

"What? I'm not leaving you with that wacko. I don't want to miss something."

For a moment when he said that I swear he must have been jealous of his own self? Hey I never said I understood the Hokage I just love him that's all.

The next seven months of my life we were probably the worst for Arashi. He had to wake up at 3 in the morning to get my ice cream that was made of pickle, or the time I wanted ramen tea. I had the cravings and all I had to do was tap him on the shoulder and he would wake up and ready to get whatever the baby wanted. But there were good parts about being pregnant too.

Every night he would press his ear to my huge stomach and he would listen to the heart beating. He was convinced it would be a girl and would have my eyes. But I knew in my heart that I would give Arashi a healthy boy that would look exactly like him.

The baby would be a ninja too, he sure kicked like one. "He can be Hokage just like his daddy." Every time I called Arashi daddy he just smiled like a fool.

"How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl you know." Maybe he really wanted a girl. "I know it's a boy. I know it."

When Arashi wasn't looking I read a tiny note that he wrote on a scroll. He had a habit of writing down all three of our names and doodling a tiny picture to denote the mommy, daddy, and baby. It wasn't a doodle this time.

I remember the words he wrote so clearly:

_When everything is over, all I really want is someone to come home to. I think I found it in that person. That person I call my spouse for the rest of my days. I hope nothing ever stops this happiness. This happiness, almost too unbearable because it might go away and that breaks my heart. _

When I read those words it gave me strength somehow.

I was huge and the baby was still not coming out. The doctors told me to not stress myself. And so Arashi formally took maternal leave as well. It was very unlike him but then again fatherhood did weird things to men. Arashi even asked Sandaime to 'cover' for him while he was way.

Arashi waited on me night and day. I was starting to get really pissed off. "Arashi I think I can go to the washroom myself." But just then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My water broke and I felt the wetness between my legs.

"Arashi!" My voice was pained and he came into the washroom and carried me out. "What's wrong?" He was so worried about me. All I could think about was the pain. I took him by the collar and yelled at him. "The baby is coming you dumb fuck!"

It was the worst pain I ever felt in my entire life. I had heard that pain from childbirth was horrible but I didn't know that it would be this bad! It was very late in the afternoon that I was about to deliver.

There was an emergency outside the gates of Konoha. The Kyuubi the fox of nine tails was outside the village. Everyone was put on alert. Sandaime called Arashi. Arashi had a choice to make to stay with me and watch me give birth to our kid or defend the village.

He just wanted a few hours but he didn't have that long. So I forced myself to give birth. I knew it was dangerous but I couldn't bare the thought of him letting people die on the account of me. I mean people gave birth all the time.

The boy game out perfect. He had blonde hair just like Arashi's and blue eyes just like him. When Arashi's saw the child he kissed me. Our last kiss. Then he ran off to fight that damn Kyuubi.

I remember a long time ago when I said that he seemed so far away and it was true. He really was far away from me. Right then he was at a place where I could never reach him. He was the Hokage. No amount of training could make me helpful to him.

Hokage was an extraordinary title but a lonely one at the same time.

I had to do what I could. I took some forbidden medicine I had hid from Arashi and was back to my full strength. I was still no match for a Jounin but I couldn't bear the thought of my husband dying in battle.

I looked down at the tiny baby that was sleeping so peacefully. I picked him up. There was still no name for him yet. Arashi had wanted to name the 'girl' Naruko.

Naruto. That's his name.

The baby opened his eyes and looked up at me. Every part of me told me to stay here so I can be safe and the baby be safe. At least let this baby have one parent raise him. I looked at the baby once again.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Sometimes it's best to do what you want not what you have to." It's selfish I know but I can't help it. I wiped some tears that were falling on the baby's blanket. I knew at the same time that I had to take this child into battle.

It was absolutely wrong to take a baby into battle knowing that I would probably die. But it was almost like I had to. Almost like Arashi was urging me to bring Naruto to battle.

When I got to the battle ground I saw Arashi on top of Gamabunta. It would be incredible if Naruto-chan signed a blood pack with Gamabunta too.

The battle was massive. The Kyuubi was truly a monster. No matter what the attack it seemed as if it would just heal itself. I saw Arashi doing some hand seals. It can't be that jutsu. He had promised me that he would never use that jutsu.

He was going to die.

I did a few hand seals and appeared before Arashi. Gamabunta knew that I could stay on his head but only because Arashi was there. I placed both my hands on top of Arashi's hand. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him angrily. I knew that I was crying because my vision was blurry.

"You just have a new born baby boy. Why do you want to die?" I yelled at him again. "In case you didn't know I named him Naruto!" I was still angry but I knew that this was what he had to do.

I pointed at the tight bundle that was held close to my chest. "Naruto." I pointed again. He looked surprised and almost scared. "Why did you bring Naruto here?" Arashi was worried now and touched the sleeping baby.

"I don't know. I had to bring him here." Arashi just nodded at me. "Step back for a moment."

I knew that he was going to do it. Every part of me wanted to throw myself at him and stop him. I just wanted to do anything, break his hand his arm cut off his fingers anything to stop him from dying. I watched in complete sadness. He was going to die in front of me.

When he was absorbing the Kyuubi's powers into him he turned around his mouth oozing out blood. He gestured for the baby. That's right he hadn't even held his own child yet. I tired to smile at him but I knew I failed miserably but I handed him our child. Was I afraid that Naruto would die in Arashi's hands? No, not even for a moment.

Because I trust Arashi with everything I have. It's for the best that I handed Naruto over him. I sensed something coming right in front of Arashi and took the giant blade that had been aimed for Arashi. He would be scolding me later he'd say, "I was going to die anyway! What difference would one more wound make?" And I would say, "I was able to help you as the Hokage that's why."

I felt the sharp pain on my back. Arashi was holding Naruto carefully. I knew that he was going to seal the monster into our child. I knew that it was best. Naruto would be able to use the chakara of the monster and become a hero to the Konoha Village. I smiled at Arashi's brilliant idea. It would be Arashi's legacy in more ways then one.

I watched as Arashi was slowly dying and he reached for my hand I reached for his. I guess I was just a fool in love, in too much love. Naruto was being carried away by one of Arashi's summoned frogs. Our fingers touched and desperately grabbed each other's hand.

"You stupid! Why did you do that? I'm dying so what difference does one more wound make?" He spat out blood. Arashi always so predictable. I had anticipated the question and I was ready.

"I had to. I protected something important to me. I can die with you."

We closed our eyes.

Sandaime was the first one on the scene. He regretted the sight but he knew that there was probably no other way. Arashi had a way about him. He saw Orihime and Arashi holding hands with smiles on their faces. At least they were able to die happy, but no one should die if not necessary. People should die of old age.

He heard a baby crying. A baby with some blood on his stomach was crying at the top of his lungs. Sandaime took the tiny child into his arms. This child knew what he was crying for, for two lost parents.

"_Hokage is lonely but in the end I was able to be with her. I'm sorry I couldn't live to see you become Hokage. Live well and be strong, Naruto." _

FIN

By

Meryl Lee

AN: Please leave a review. Anything the reader has to offer is greatly appreciated. To be honest I think this story is one of my personal favourites. I didn't write it for anyone but myself. I thought the issue of Naruto's parents were something a fanfic should address. Again please leave a review.


End file.
